


Other Woman

by sovandeprins



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovandeprins/pseuds/sovandeprins
Summary: CD/AU Kagome didn't like mirrors. [COMPLETE]





	Other Woman

**Other Woman**

**Author: sovandeprins**

**VVV**

_A solemn silence has fallen_

**VVV**

She stood alone in the hall, _their_ hall, her toes on the edge of the long, lush-green carpet – she might as well have been upright on the edge of a sheer cliff.

Kagome didn’t like mirrors.

On the edge of a steep drop, by a mirror that showed someone that wasn’t _her_. The walls around her shifted, one courter to the left, and she felt off balance.

There was the voice in her head, that tiny, annoying, good-for-nothing voice, which whispered that she should just _walk off the damn edge already_. It had all happened before – a distant memory of harsh winds whipping around her clothes and hair, almost urging her to fall into the canopies below.

**_He_ ** _called the **other** woman’s name. _

Her feet touched the wooden floor, fingers trailed the shape of the face in the mirror while another appeared over her shoulder.

“Come back to bed,” mumbled Kouga, half-asleep, into the crook of her neck. He doesn’t like when things are half. Never have.

Kagome didn’t get much of a choice as he picked her up into his arms, by her shoulders and legs, and strode back to the bedroom.

**VVV**

**FIN**


End file.
